Even Skylarks Dream
by Angelic Devil 18
Summary: Skylarks doesn't always dream of beautiful dreams, this specific raven dreams of an haunted angel and realizes too late that he might just have fallen. Starring California King Bed songfic one-shot, HibarixReader


Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or the song

Title: Even Skylarks Dream

Summary: Skylarks doesn't always dream of beautiful dreams, this specific raven dreams of an haunted angel and realizes too late that he might have just have fallen. Starring California King Bed songfic one-shot, HibarixReader

Song: California King Bed – Rihanna

Warnings: OOC Hibari ( I tried my best people, don't judge o)

A/N: This one-shot is dedicated to saadokana18 who has always wanted me to write a HbarixOC story. This isn't exactly OC but… close enough. Thank you saadokana18 for being such an awesome friend, this is also a long overdue apology for missing your awesome performance :)

* * *

I dislike people like you. It makes my feelings go a little out of order…why? –Hibari Kyoya _Hitori Bocchi no Sadame _

* * *

_A dully glowing screen illuminates the pretty face of a young girl. With a hand supporting her chin and the other busily scrolling down the track pad of her lap top. She hums as she right clicks and pressed 'open in new tab' for every one of his pictures. Pleased with the amount of fanarts she had collected in one day, the girl scans the bottom of her computer and pulls up her incomplete fanfiction, watching the window widen and expand from its once minimized form. Straightening a stray strand of hair and tucking it neatly behind her ear, the girl continued to muse over the boy being described in the online writing. The so mentioned raven was currently patrolling the hallways of Namimori middle school, just waiting for an excuse to bite some unfortunate victim to death. The terrified expressions the girl imagined etched on every student's face provoked a light giggle to escape those pair of cherry red lips. Scanning the most recent updates for the 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn' forum, her attention was drawn to a fanfiction labeled HibarixOc. 'I wish I was one of those OCs' she fantasizes as her fingers trailed down the flickering screen. 'What does Hibari-san dream of every day anyways?'_

Chest to chest, nose to nose  
Palm to palm, we were always just that close  
Wrist to wrist, toe to toe  
Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose  
So how come when I reach out my finger  
It feels like more than distance between us?

Rays of morning sunlight streamed though a diamond-cut window and casts it's warmth upon a silent sleeper. The tranquil expression gracing the handsome features was disrupted as an eyebrow twitched, signaling the dreamer's irritation. Blinking open his pair of steely eyes, Hibari Kyoya instinctively raised a hand to suppress a yawn as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Blinking as he confronted himself in the bathroom mirror, Hibari ran a hand through his inky sleep-tousled locks and stared into his own puzzled gaze as he listened to the tap's simultaneous flow. The perfect growled, he was the strongest man in Namimori, the disciplinary committee's leader, and yet he was confused.

In this California king bed  
We're ten thousand miles apart  
I've been California wishing on these stars  
For your heart on me, my California king

Heeled shoes clicked against the perfectly tiled floors as a shadow sent all the students scattering like frightened sparrows. With his signature sneer set and smirking, Hibari stalked down the corridor of his beloved middle school and quietly slid open the door leading to class 2B. He could see the usual herbivores crowding around the desk in the center front. The desk in the center front … He lashed out, sending a squealing brunette tumbling to the floor and evoking an indignant 'Tenth!' from the weakling's right hand man. "Don't sit there." Hibari muttered, threat oozing from his words and without further explanation, the stolid raven turned on his heels and swept out of the hushed classroom.  
He didn't want to see her anymore but he had again last night, and she had been sitting in that seat, the exact seat, peering out onto the grounds of Namimori middle as he strode into the room. The twinkling in her eyes when she saw him… Hibari scowled in frustration. Someone needed to be bitten to death.

Eye to eye, cheek to cheek  
Side by side, you were sleeping next to me  
Arm in arm, dusk to dawn with the curtains drawn  
And a little last night on these sheets  
So how come when I reach out my fingers  
It seems like more than distance between us?

The first time he met her had been months ago. He had slipped into world of unconsciousness and had awoken there: a lavender filled field with softly blowing breezes and diamond-cut rivers. Hibari swung his head from side to side, he rarely dreamed, an action that was only worthy of herbivores. He had also presumed that he was the only one in the mist shrouded world until she trekked down the hill with a halo of lavenders set upon her head. He didn't recall her ever mentioning a name. But did it matter, it was just a dream? Apparently, it did. After their first encounter, the angel appeared again and again, haunting him while he slept. And it was slowing driving him mad.

In this California king bed  
We're ten thousand miles apart  
I've been California wishing on these stars  
For your heart on me, my California king

Unlike all the rest of the girls in Namimori, she wasn't afraid of him when she should be. It was too late when he began to realize that he was being drawn to her sweet giggles, whispery voice and soothing smile. Every time this angel laughed, Hibari's stomach churned, making him turn away. Sometimes Hibari wondered what kind of world she came from, certainly not Namimori, he was responsible for the little town. She was like every other girl in all ways, and yet she was so different in every way. All those times when he sat next to her, she never showed a single trace of fear, not even when he whipped out his tonfas and threatened to bite her to death. He had even asked her the reason behind her immunity 'Love is a complicated thing' she said. Hibari had scoffed and called her an herbivore, only herbivores loved, smiled and shed tears, carnivores such as he didn't show such weaknesses. She had replied with another chiming laugh and said. 'I wish you could understand.' Then he had awoken with her lilac aroma still fresh in his consciousness.

Just when I felt like giving up on us  
You turned around and gave me one last touch  
That made everything feel better  
And even then my eyes got wetter

His most vivid memory of her was when their conversation had strayed from the two girls in Sawada's family and onto road of talking about girls in particular. He could see the strange flames dancing in her eyes when he made his opinion on the matter. The embers in her eyes seemed to roar to life when he mentioned specific names in which he had actually bothered to remember. The girls lips would pull back into a snarl and Hibari would almost feel the waves of aura radiating from her body, it had been the first time he had seen the angel mad. Then he let her kiss him. He didn't push her away like would have any other girl who dared to go that far. She wasn't the sniveling, clingy kind of girl he saw at Namimori, they were annoying while she intrigued him.

So confused wanna ask you if you love me  
But I don't wanna seem so weak  
Maybe I've been California dreaming

He remembers his hands tangled in her silky locks as he pulled her in for a breathtaking kiss. Nibbling her already kiss-swollen lips and relishing her fruity taste as he slips his tongue into her warm cavern to thoroughly explore and ravish his angel's orifice. He recalls how his heart would skip a beat when she dared to used her own tongue to fight against his in a war of dominance, a battle which the young girl never won. He just couldn't get enough of her. Her glowing eyes, flushed cheeks, bell chime voice and intoxicating aroma, one he would always smell when she leaned into his chest after a heated make out session. She was the only one he allowed to touch him without permission. For her touch wasn't tentative or pitiful, feather soft or irritating. It was warm, just like her soft lips when she kissed him on the cheek before leaving him to wake up to another day.

In this California king bed  
We're ten thousand miles apart  
California wishing on these stars  
For your heart on me, my California king

My California king

_Hurriedly pressing the 'submit review' button at the bottom of the screen, a hand silently snapped shut the top of the laptop as the girl breathed a sigh of relief as she listened to the humming of the monitor fade to silence. Proud of the amount of 'fangirling' she had managed to complete tonight, she reaches up to tighten her floppy ponytail before pushing away from the desk. Standing up, the girl stretched, relived from her once cramped position. Swinging her head around, her gaze rested on the digital clock resting beside her bed, 1:30am. The girl started and jumped as she hurried towards her bed. 'It's that late already? She muses as she slid her slender legs under her welcoming covers. 'Who knows,' she thought as her fluttering eyelids slid over her tired eyes. 'I might even dream of Hibari-san tonight.'_

In this California king bed  
We're ten thousand miles apart  
I've been California wishing on these stars  
For your heart on me, my California king

**End**

* * *

Don't come closer to me more han this. I'll bite you to death. –Hibari Kyoya _Hitori Bocchi no Sadame_

* * *

Not the best thing I have ever written but thankies for reading :)  
Like it, relate to it, wish it could happen? Drop a review please


End file.
